Hunger Pains
by Aingeal-J
Summary: Goren does the 40 hour famine


Hunger Pains  
  
A/N: Hello once again! Just a quick note. For those who don't know what a 40-hour famine is.. well you go hungry (or give up technology) for 40 hours to raise money for starving countries. Simple!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these fascinating characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goren's POV  
  
Ok. I am going to do this. It 7:58pm Monday night and I'm raring to go. Mmmm.rare.steak. No man, get a hold of your self! You haven't even started fasting and you're already thinking about food. 7:59. A few more minutes. BEEP! Ok start now. I decided to go without food because I'll need technology for work. I made sure not to tell Eames because knowing her she'd order a huge pizza for lunch tomorrow and eat it in front of me. I turn on the TV and watch a documentary.it is about drought in Ethiopia. This programme reminded me of why I'm doing this. Why I'm sitting here listening to my stomach grumble.  
  
I wonder if I should call Eames. I have nothing better to do than sit here and I'm sure she's not doing anything. Unless she is out with her little dog Bobby. I couldn't believe it when she told me that was his name. Is that suppose to be a good or bad thing? Maybe it is because I am tall and intimidating and he is a fluffy cute thing. She even has a picture of him on her desk now. Why she is obsessed with him is totally beyond me. Maybe it is because she likes me and she covers it up by saying she is talking about her dog? Nah, that's too crazy. Maybe I should go to bed. I'm sure an early night wouldn't hurt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Next morning  
  
I walked into the office a bit earlier than usual today. I actually got a good night sleep. I walk to my desk to see Eames reading something. It looks like my A-K encyclopedia. Since when did she ever read my books? She looks up at me with bright eyes.  
  
"Good morning" she says smiling. She's playing at something, I can tell.  
  
"Hello" I say. I sit down opposite her as she gets back to her book. I take out a folder with last night's finished paperwork.  
  
"You know, this is very interesting," she says to me, not looking up.  
  
"What would that be?" I ask.  
  
"There are roughly 67,673,031 people in Ethiopia and the two major killers are AIDS and famine," she tells me matter-of-factly. I knew exactly what was going on.  
  
"Who told you?" I ask her. She puts the book down and smiles at me.  
  
"I took the sponsor list from your desk last night," she says whipping out her desk. She won't give it to me though. I breathe out heavily. I know torture is to follow.  
  
"Ok, what are you going to do to me?" I ask her. She shakes her head.  
  
"Nothing. I think it takes a lot for someone to willingly give up food for 40 hours. It is something to admire. Especially you, since you love your food" she says, grinning. I smile at her sarcastically.  
  
"So there is no big pizza pig out in front of me?" I ask her. She raises her eyebrows.  
  
"I never said that. Although I have done something," she says. I close my eyes, expecting to open them and see food. Instead I open them to see a white envelope with Bobby written on it. I stare at it for a minute. She motions for me to open it. There is roughly $200 inside. I look at her in surprise.  
  
"I got the whole floor to sponsor you," she says, now giving me my sponsorship list. I see one name missing though.  
  
"What about you?" I ask her. She gets up and walks over to me.  
  
"I'll give you my reward after you've finished" she says sitting on my desk - a smile on her face.  
  
"What is it?" I ask, firmly intending on finding out.  
  
"Not telling until you've finished" she says, hoping off my desk and walking back to her own. For the rest of the day I am looking for clues and trying to get hints out of her, but she isn't letting on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 2pm Finally it is lunch time. I'm so hungry.oh yeah. I have to stay that way don't I? I follow Eames to a café while she gets her food. She wasn't that cruel. I was expecting hot fudge and everything. She only ate a sandwich. I let her have her fun. I know she really wants to tease me, but for some reason she doesn't.  
  
I'm being tempted every minute watching her eat. It is really getting to me not. I inch closer and closer to her and try to snatch her food, but she is onto me.  
  
"Bobby, no!" she says, smacking my hand. That comes too naturally to her now. I could see a hint of amusement in her eyes. A big guy like me sitting twiddling my thumbs. I keep telling myself I can do it, I can do it. No I can't do it. I need food. Somehow Eames seems to know what I'm thinking.  
  
"Bobby, you've been on it for 18 hours already - only 22 hours to go" she said, comfortingly. "I know you'll last". I nod. I'm so glad I have her for moral support.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally, I have finished. 12pm Wednesday. Time for my surprise. I am so hungry, and I'm so proud of myself. I think of all the people I've helped. I walk up behind her and get her in a big bear hug.  
  
"Ok, what is my surprise" I ask her. She turns around and looks me in the eye.  
  
"Its in Deakins' office" she says. I walk in there and food is all over the table. Not hamburgers and stuff, but fruit and vegetables. Eames really knows her stuff. She knows I can't eat lots right away.  
  
"Thanks Alex. This was really nice of you," I say, hugging her.  
  
"Oh and there is something else" she said, putting her hands in her pocket. She takes out $50. "My contribution" she says handing me an apple. I'm so happy I lasted. Of corse, I know that I never would have without Eames. 


End file.
